


Цунами

by White_fire_mistress, Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Написано на осенние mini OTPW.





	Цунами

**Author's Note:**

> О том, до чего могут довести чёрные кашемировые пуловеры.

Акаши во всем предпочитал следовать плану. Это было прекрасным решением в учебе, это работало в спорте, это здорово упрощало быт. Но оставалась в его жизни область, в которой продумать что-то наперед не удавалось ни в какую.

Отношения с Маюзуми упрямо не следовали ни одному плану Акаши. Все в них было наоборот и не по порядку, даже в элементарном: отношения уже были, а ни одного нормально свидания не было. Акаши собирался это исправить.

На сегодня он запланировал прогулку в парке. Тщательно ее продумав и расписав едва ли не по минутам, Акаши даже испытал некоторый душевный подъем, когда перебирал вешалки с одеждой и впервые задумался о том, что из всего этого может понравиться Маюзуми. Судя по его серым пуловерам, рубашкам всех темных оттенков синего и монохромной спортивной форме, тому едва ли нравились яркие цвета. В результате выбор пал на простые синие джинсы, чёрный пуловер и твидовый пиджак цвета горького шоколада.

Встреча была назначена на три часа. В две минуты четвертого Акаши стоял под часами и ждал, чувствуя лёгкое раздражение. Он не рассчитывал, что Маюзуми придет раньше, но тот мог бы появиться вовремя! Впрочем, о чем это он…

Акаши в очередной раз провернул телефон между пальцами — и спрятал в карман. Маюзуми быстрым шагом приближался к нему из боковой аллеи, распространяя вокруг себя почти осязаемое раздражение. Защитного цвета куртка с капюшоном, какого-то невнятного цвета штаны и высокие туристические ботинки завершали картину. Акаши чувствовал одновременно разочарование и какое-то иррациональное восхищение — Маюзуми был в своём репертуаре целиком и полностью. Интересно, сможет ли Акаши когда-нибудь приучить его к нормальной одежде? И будет ли это тогда Маюзуми?

— Добрый день, Чихиро, — ровно произнёс Акаши, глядя с лёгким недовольством и надеясь, что Маюзуми оценит его неконфликтность. Тот не оценил, лениво скользнув взглядом по пиджаку и тонким кожаным перчаткам.

— Привет. Сегодня какой-то праздник? — Маюзуми высвободил из кармана руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по ткани пуловера, — В честь чего ты такой… красивый?

Акаши почти обожгло. Кашемир с шёлком был очень тонким и не гасил прикосновения. Мышцы пресса бесконтрольно напряглись. На лице Маюзуми раздражение сменилось открытым удивлением, а потом он прикрыл глаза, словно придя к какому-то выводу, и выражение его лица стало почти нечитаемым.

— Чихиро, у нас свидание, если ты забыл, — ладонь на солнечном сплетении не давала сосредоточиться, и Акаши тактически отступил на шаг назад.

— Первый раз об этом слышу. Я был уверен, что у нас дополнительная тренировка или что-то вроде этого, — Маюзуми развёл руками в стороны, — Извини. У тебя есть какие-то планы?

Немилосердно хотелось закатить глаза. Да. Безусловно, у Акаши были планы. Но были они до того, как он обнаружил, что Маюзуми — идиот. Недостаточно наблюдательному человеку могло показаться, что он извиняется. Но Акаши знал его довольно долго и слышал привычную легкую нотку сарказма в его голосе. Маюзуми ни капли не сожалел, он почти издевался. В определённом смысле такое постоянство его характера Акаши даже успокаивало.

Последние двадцать минут Маюзуми смотрел прямо на него. Это было странно. Обычно он смотрел мимо или сквозь. Даже занимаясь сексом, он чаще всего отводил взгляд или закрывал глаза. Но сейчас Маюзуми откровенно пялился, и это слишком выбивалось за рамки его привычного поведения. Это нервировало и смущало одновременно.

— Чихиро? Что-то не так? Почему ты так пристально на меня смотришь? — Акаши отрывисто побарабанил по запястью кончиками пальцев.

— Хочется, — как-то очень низко произнёс Маюзуми, растягивая губы в лёгкую улыбку.

Акаши ощутил стремительно расширяющуюся пустоту под диафрагмой. Они были посреди парка, но воздуха вокруг явно не хватало.

— Мы достаточно прогулялись? Ты удовлетворён?

Пальцы Маюзуми сжали запястье, и Акаши вздрогнул от странного ощущения давления сквозь перчатку, а потом неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся. Несмотря на мнимую отстраненность, Маюзуми прекрасно знал, какие прикосновения могут заставить Акаши усомниться в необходимости прогулки.

— Чихиро, мне не нравится твоё пренебрежение.

— Акаши.

Пальцы забрались между перчаткой и манжетом и неторопливо погладили кожу.

— У тебя есть какие-то предложения? — Акаши пришлось откашляться, чтобы совладать с голосом.

— Снять с тебя перчатки, заняться сексом и выпить кофе... Чёрт, Акаши, сам же прекрасно знаешь, что мои родители уехали на выходные! И мы всё равно мёрзнем здесь.

— Мы здесь гуляем, — поправил Акаши, высвобождая руку и на несколько секунд переплетая пальцы, прежде чем первым зашагать в сторону дома Маюзуми. Они шли молча минут пятнадцать, время от времени соприкасаясь рукавами. Это молчание напоминало тонкий лёд, скрывающий под собой глубокую тёмную воду. На последнем светофоре перед домом Маюзуми Акаши не выдержал, наощупь нашёл его ладонь и крепко сжал. И не выпустил её даже тогда, когда Маюзуми перед дверью неловко и поспешно одной рукой искал по карманам ключи.

Дом встретил их едва уловимым теплом.

Акаши глубоко вдохнул и потянул Маюзуми на себя, вскользь цепляя зубами нижнюю губу.

— Тише… — Маюзуми стащил с него пиджак, оставляя на лице лёгкие беспорядочные поцелуи. Потом еще менее аккуратно содрал с себя собственную куртку.

— Перчатки. Акаши, это просто непостижимо! Перчатки! — Маюзуми тихо, как будто неверяще усмехнулся и впечатал его в стену, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам.

Одежда с глухим шорохом полетела в сторону, и Акаши даже не смог проводить ее взглядом — все внимание отвлекали бледные ключицы Маюзуми, видневшиеся в вырезе рубашки. Акаши уже потянулся было вперед, чтобы прижаться к ним губами, но наткнулся на острый взгляд серых глаз и невольно замер. Маюзуми крепко сжал его левое запястье и поднёс руку к губам. Манжет задрался, открывая тонкую полоску кожи, и Маюзуми провел по ней кончиком языка. Дрожью прошибло до пальцев на ногах, Акаши дернулся в сторону, но оказался только крепче прижат к стене.

Маюзуми неторопливо стянул с него перчатку, останавливаясь едва ли не с каждым новым открытым сантиметром кожи и прижимаясь к ладони губами. Кончик языка касался линий на внутренней стороне, кружил у основания большого пальца, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось дрожью где-то внутри. Его руки всегда были чувствительными, но до такой степени... такое было впервые. От того, как ощущалось на чуть влажной от слюны коже дыхание Маюзуми, хотелось то ли вырваться, то ли застонать в голос.

Взгляд Маюзуми, сосредоточенный и жадный, возбуждал едва ли не сильнее поцелуев. Раньше его прикосновения казались бегущими потоками воды, вкрадчивыми и безопасными, сейчас же вся эта солёная глубина стояла перед Акаши высокой стеной и рисковала утопить. Снятая, наконец, перчатка полетела куда-то к одежде. Маюзуми размашисто прошёлся языком по кончикам пальцев и глубоко втянул их в рот. Акаши крупно вздрогнул всем телом и как со стороны услышал глухой стук, с которым приложился затылком к стене, но боли не почувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме того, какой горячий у Маюзуми рот и ужасающе ловкий язык. Кажется, Акаши ждал чего-то подобного с тех самых пор, как узнал, как Маюзуми целуется.

— Чихиро… — Акаши запустил пальцы свободной руки в светлые волосы, с силой провёл от затылка к спине, задержавшись на выступающих позвонках. Кожа перчатки притупляла собственные ощущения, но явно добавляла остроты для Маюзуми. Который наконец вспомнил, что рот и язык можно использовать для поцелуев. Он целовал жадно, требовательно, прихватывал губы Акаши зубами, заставляя впустить глубже. Ладони Маюзуми как-то незаметно переместились на талию, сминая тонкую ткань пуловера и небрежно лаская горячую кожу на пояснице. Акаши в ответ провёл мокрыми от слюны пальцами по вздрагивающему горлу, ловя губами хриплый стон, и вцепился обеими руками в чужие плечи, настойчивее толкаясь вперед бёдрами. Он застрял между болезненным напряжением и острым удовольствием, чувствуя как возбуждённый член Маюзуми трётся через одежду об его собственный. Воздух обжигал легкие. Горячие губы Маюзуми соскользнули на шею, чувствительно прихватывая кожу над ключицами, и Акаши постарался как можно скорее решить, что делать дальше, пока разум окончательно его не покинул. Хотелось добраться наконец до постели и разложить на ней Маюзуми, но для этого нужно было отлепиться от стены и преодолеть лестницу на второй этаж. Не так уж далеко, только Акаши вело уже так, что это действие казалось неоправданным риском.

— Чихиро, или мы идём в спальню, или я трахну тебя здесь.

— Нет.

Акаши требовательно заглянул в тёмные глаза, изрядно удивившись резкому отказу, но увидел только тяжёлую и плотную муть, тускло поблёскивающую из-под светлых ресниц. Маюзуми жёстко огладил рёбра, задирая чёрную ткань и обнажая живот, и опустился на колени. Первый поцелуй пришелся на самый низ живота. Следом кожи коснулся влажный язык. Акаши разрывался от двойственных ощущений: невыносимого жара чужих губ и лёгкого холода остывающей на воздухе влажной кожи.

Маюзуми дразнил его, вылизывая живот, притираясь невыносимо близко, задевая ключицами и горлом до боли напряжённый член. Внутри поднимались и опадали огненные волны, скручивая чувства и мысли тугим узлом.

— Чихиро…

Маюзуми стоял перед ним на коленях, но при этом совершенно не выглядел подчинённым или униженным, сегодня в нём не было даже привычного спокойного молчаливого согласия. Он до боли сжимал бёдра Акаши, втискивая его в стену, и продолжал ласкать обстоятельно и подчеркнуто неторопливо. Нужно было его остановить, вернуть контроль, но дальнейший сценарий был уже предсказуем, и Акаши, изголодавшийся за те две недели, что им никак не удавалось остаться наедине, эгоистично хотел получить всё удовольствие, какое только возможно. Когда Маюзуми наконец расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и коротко вжикнул молнией, перед глазами уже плыли цветные круги.

— Красные? Чёрт, Акаши!.. — в ушах шумело, но губы все равно против воли растянулось в улыбке. И пусть не говорит больше, как Акаши предсказуем с его черным и белым бельем.

В следующую секунду Маюзуми плотно обхватил губами головку прямо через ткань, и стало не до смеха. Этого было совершенно недостаточно. Акаши глухо вскрикнул, всем телом выгибаясь навстречу, и крепче сжал руки на плечах Маюзуми.

— Глубже, Чихиро… пожалуйста, — усилием воли Акаши расслабил пальцы и мягко коснулся уже изрядно спутанных волос Маюзуми, подставляясь и признавая полную передачу контроля.

— Как пожелаешь, мой капитан, — Маюзуми усмехнулся, стягивая бельё и сразу же беря в рот на половину длины. Акаши со стоном зажмурился. На секунду показалось, что он кончит в то же мгновение, но затем напряжение схлынуло, оставляя только тягучее и немного мучительное удовольствие.

Акаши, наверное, сделал бы с Маюузми что-то страшное, реши тот остановиться. Но он только наращивал темп, насаживаясь ртом всё глубже, Акаши чувствовал, как вибрирует и напрягается его горло. Язык уже не выписывал замысловатых узоров, как в начале, а плотно прижимался к стволу. Пальцы сами собой то вплетались в волосы Маюзуми, то цеплялись за плечи. Хотелось сползти по стене на пол, но что-то подсказывало, что ему не позволят. Акаши рвано хватал ртом воздух и никак не мог толком вдохнуть, из горла вырывались какие-то сдавленные хрипы. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя себе сдаться. Маюзуми словно уловил перемену и стал двигаться ещё быстрее, заставляя терять равновесие и хрипло рычать. Нахлынувший внезапно болезненный оргазм оглушил и почти вывернул наизнанку. Целую головокружительную вечность Маюзуми продолжал ласкать его ртом, слизывая остатки спермы, прежде чем вернуть бельё на место и подняться. Акаши ощутил неожиданную благодарность, когда его крепко прижали к стене, и опустил тяжёлую голову на твердое тёплое плечо. Пальцы Маюзуми мягко скользили по коже, забираясь под пуловер, за пояс всё ещё расстёгнутых джинс, в бедро настойчиво и недвусмысленно упирался твёрдый член.

— Воздержание не идёт тебе на пользу, Акаши, — тихо фыркнул над ухом Маюзуми, и про себя Акаши был склонен с ним согласиться. Но такого он никогда не скажет. Не в этой реальности. Вместо ответа Акаши глубоко поцеловал Маюзуми, заново вспоминая, как ощущается собственный вкус на чужом языке. И не сдержавшись, всё-таки оставил под ключицей тёмную метку.

— Собственник, — усмехнулся Маюзуми.

Акаши нашёл в себе силы разомкнуть объятья до того, как поцелуи вылились во что-то большее.

— В постель, Чихиро. Сейчас.

В качестве последнего аргумента Акаши преувеличенно изящно стянул с правой руки перчатку, наблюдая, как хищно раздуваются ноздри Маюзуми, и, проходя мимо, небрежно уронил её в кучу к остальной одежде.

— С удовольствием.

 

Они целовались на лестнице: Акаши прижимал Маюзуми к перилам и грубовато гладил член через плотную ткань брюк, ловя губами тихие стоны. Целовались, едва переступив порог комнаты — Маюзуми оттягивал ворот его пуловера и легко прикусывал кожу на плечах. Целовались, упав на кровать, пока Акаши целеустремлённо расстёгивал пуговицы на одежде Маюзуми, заново возбуждаясь от ощущения горячей тяжести чужого веса, впечатывающей в кровать.

Маюзуми целовал его беспощадно, как одержимый, вылизывая шею, грубо посасывая мочки ушей, и Акаши совершенно не понимал, как он столько держится без разрядки, а главное — зачем. Он рассеянно гладил спину, не успевая отвечать, не думая о сопротивлении. Когда Маюзуми смотрел ему в глаза, сгребая волосы на затылке, Акаши видел, как за серыми радужками вздымаются штормовые волны и, кажется, вот-вот накроют его с головой.

Маюзуми приподнялся, чтобы стряхнуть с плеч рубашку. Акаши воспользовался этим мгновением и попытался вывернуться из мешающего пуловера, но вместо этого оказался только крепче прижат к постели.

— Оставь. Пожалуйста, — глухо прошептал Маюзуми, щекоча дыханием ухо. По коже мгновенно разбежались колючие мурашки, и Акаши затрясло в ознобе.

— Чи-хи-ро, — выдохнул Акаши, прочерчивая ногтями линии вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя, как выгибается от удовольствия напряженная спина, — Чихиро, я его оставлю, если ты снимешь наконец всё остальное.

Маюзуми кивнул, на мгновение прижимаясь взмокшим лбом, и потянул джинсы и бельё вниз. Акаши выгнулся навстречу, помогая избавиться от одежды, мимолётно прихватывая ухо зубами. Маюзуми трясло, в его движениях не осталось и капли прежней ленивой размеренности, щёки горели яркими алыми пятнами. Акаши провёл ладонями по вздымающимся рёбрам, внимательно следя за каждым движением, сжал окаменевшие плечи и неожиданно для себя опрокинул Маюзуми на спину. Тот возмущённо выругался, упираясь ладонями в бёдра, инстинктивно пытаясь стряхнуть, но это было не так просто — весил Акаши немногим меньше. Он наклонился, мягко касаясь губ Маюзуми, почти прося разрешения, и медленно поцеловал. Какое-то смутное, неразличимое чувство заставляло неторопливо оглаживать горячую кожу раскрытыми ладонями, принуждая сменить темп. Маюзуми вздыхал и тихо стонал в открытые губы Акаши, подставляясь под прикосновения, позволяя стаскивать с себя остатки одежды.

Теперь было хорошо. Акаши завалился на бок, притягивая к себе Маюзуми, впиваясь очередным поцелуем в губы и наслаждаясь идеальным моментом.

— Чихиро, где у тебя смазка?

Уголки губ Маюзуми дрогнули в чём-то отдалённо похожем на усмешку, и он завёл руку под подушку, вытаскивая небольшой тюбик и ворох блестящих квадратиков.

— А у тебя, как я вижу, большие планы? — насмешливо спросил Акаши и потянулся к смазке, но был перехвачен по пути. Пальцы Маюзуми ласково погладили запястье, отпустили, скомкали пуловер на животе и скользнули ниже, другая ладонь мягко закрыла глаза, лишая обзора.

— Большие. Спасибо, что напомнил, — в голосе так явно звучала улыбка, что Акаши расслабился. Темнота была окрашена тёплыми искрами дыхания Маюзуми и привычной шероховатостью его рук. — Не открывай глаза.

Акаши кивнул, и рука Маюзуми перебралась под шею. Другой он обнял Акаши за талию, прижал почти вплотную, огладил ягодицы и, подхватив ногу под коленом, закинул себе на бедро. Акаши легко толкнулся бёдрами, члены вскользь соприкоснулись, обжигая нервы электричеством и заставляя кусать губы. Смазка открылась и закрылась с тихим щелчком, и секунд через пять скользкий палец плавно толкнулся внутрь. Акаши завёл ногу выше, впуская Маюзуми глубже, чувствуя, как приятно напрягаются мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер. Маюзуми рвано выдохнул над ухом и прижался губами к закрытому веку перед тем, как начать первые движения. Дыхание окончательно сорвалось у обоих.

Когда к первому пальцу прибавился второй, и появилась лёгкая тянущая боль, Акаши с удивлением понял, что это первый раз, когда Маюзуми растягивает его так торопливо и небрежно, нарушая собственные правила. Акаши и раньше не был против, но Маюзуми отказывался «потакать деструктивным желаниям саморазрушения» — он любил получать максимум удовольствия без всяких примесей. Теперь же боль была настолько приятной, что Акаши терял остатки контроля — сам насаживался на пальцы глубоко и резко, судорожно вдыхая воздух открытым ртом. Он молча цеплялся за Маюзуми, понимая, что для схода лавины достаточно одного стона. Тот, кажется, понимал это тоже.

Третий палец остался практически незамеченным. Тихо хрустнула фольга, Акаши уловил шорох разворачиваемого латекса, или ему так показалось?.. Собственный член пульсировал, а голова разрывалась гулкой и прозрачной пустотой.

Акаши ждал, что Маюзуми войдёт в него сразу же, как вытащит пальцы, но ожидание длилось дольше положенного.

— Акаши, посмотри на меня.

Полумрак закрытых жалюзи показался слишком ярким, Акаши недовольно моргнул. Маюзуми аккуратно выбрался из под него и переместился на край постели, свесив ноги вниз. Немного поёрзал, проверяя устойчивость и самым нахальным образом похлопал рукой по коленям.

— Иди сюда.

— Чихиро, ты совсем охренел?

Акаши прикрыл глаза рукой, ощутив настоящую обиду. Хрупкое доверие и равновесие было безнадёжно разрушено. То, чего хотел Маюзуми, было слишком унизительным, слишком внезапным... просто слишком. 

— Сейджуро. Иди сюда.

Не стоило смотреть Маюзуми в глаза. Но Акаши из любопытства посмотрел. Собственное имя звучало чуждо, как неизвестное заклинание. В серых глазах больше не было шторма, в них поднималось самое настоящее цунами.

Акаши спустился с кровати и обошёл Маюзуми вокруг, не отрываясь глядя ему в глаза. Тот протянул руки, поддерживая, и помог забраться на колени, не отводя взгляда. Акаши не успел ничего сказать или спросить, отступившее было желание вернулось с новой силой. Глубоко вдохнув, он постарался как можно аккуратнее опуститься вниз, держась за плечи Маюзуми для равновесия. Член плотно входил внутрь, сильнее растягивая стенки и заставляя захлебнуться воздухом. И дело было не в боли. Акаши ощущал себя уязвимым, даже слабым, мышцы свело судорогой, его потряхивало от мысли, что, даже двигаясь самостоятельно, он ничего, абсолютно ничего не решает. Маюзуми смотрел на него совершенно безумными глазами, до крови закусив губу, и не шевелился.

— Чёрт, какой ты тесный! — прошипел он, и Акаши отмер, вспомнив, как дышать. Ладони Маюзуми мягко скользили по спине, зарываясь под пуловер, считая позвонки, касаясь кончиками пальцев лопаток. Можно было только гадать, каких усилий ему это стоило.

— Можно, — одними губами произнёс Акаши, и Маюзуми поцеловал его, мягко покачивая на руках. Ощущения и движения были непривычными. Другая амплитуда, другой угол, другой баланс. Акаши подчинялся, едва слышно постанывая, запоминая, как двигается Маюзуми, как отвечает собственное тело, как сокращаются мышцы. Ладони придерживали за талию, направляя до тех пор, пока Акаши сам не поймал ритм. От глубины ощущений хотелось закричать. Маюзуми вскинулся, прикусывая плечо, и тут же подхватил его движения Акаши — жёстче, быстрее.

— Чихиро… — молчать не доставало выдержки, внутри разрывались какие-то огненные хлопушки, — и Акаши застонал в голос. Маюзуми резко остановился, обнимая за талию, и внимательно заглянул в лицо. Его взгляд был плывущим, дезориентированным — как только вообще сумел остановиться. Акаши безмятежно улыбнулся и продолжил движение сам, больше не сдерживая голос.

— Как ты... глубоко... — Акаши крепко вжался в Маюзуми, царапая плечи, подгоняя и позволяя снова двигаться с той же бешеной скоростью, — быстрее!

— Сейджуро… — в глазах потемнело, и Акаши выгнуло такой невообразимой дугой, что он упал бы, не держи его Маюзуми так крепко. Ему хватило еще пары движений, чтобы всхлипнув, упасть на спину, утягивая за собой Акаши.

Отдышаться получилось далеко не сразу.

Придя в себя, Акаши с удивлением увидел абсолютно расслабленное и удовлетворённое лицо Маюзуми.

— Акаши, если ты думаешь, что выглядишь лучше, то сильно ошибаешься, — голос звучал хрипло и как-то надорванно, явно не до конца подчиняясь владельцу, но Маюзуми постарался сложить губы в ухмылку.

— Сейджуро.

— Сейджуро. Ты выглядишь как полный идиот.

Акаши улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, и откатываясь в сторону. И с полным удовлетворением стащил с себя жаркий пуловер.

— Чихиро. Повторим?


End file.
